Just Keep Fighting
by ohsnapitsalex
Summary: Something is very wrong with Clare Edwards. The question is not what is wrong, it's will you figure it out in time. Trig. Warning: Self-harm/Cutting. Eclare, Clare/Darcy, and tons more!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay new story. What can I say, I'm bored. I got this idea from the story Clare's Calling. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. **

Katie had seen bad stuff in her life. She had to watch a gory video in rehab, not to mention the piles and piles of horror movies Drew had finally talked her into watching. But no amount of horror movies or rehab could prepare her for what she was about to see.

The day started out normal for the senior. She drove with Marisol to school and she met up with Jake before class started. Her and Marisol recruited to their main 'gossip spot' and talked about all that was happening with the garden. But things started to go south when Marisol brought up a shaky topic - Clare.

"And did you hear?! Clare Edwards got drunk and hooked up with Mike Dallas. MIKE DALLAS of all people. I hear she was drunk.

Katie swallowed a large lump in her throat. She had found a soft stop for the girl, considering everything with Asher and considering that fact that her and Jake had to be quiet because the walls are oh so thin between Jake and Clare's room. She had walked in on the two kissing more that once.

"Hey, Mare, maybe we shouldn't talk about Clare." Katie suggested gently.

Katie did gossip with Marisol about people she disliked or just didn't know. But she had become friends with Clare she wanted Clare to trust her. Not to mention Jake clenching his can dangerously hard. "Ok..." Marisol said awkwardly.

Just then the bell rang for class.

Jake went off for algebra, Marisol and Katie with Ms. Oh. Katie felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she felt like throwing up. Not from being Bulimic, but from wondering if Clare was alright. If the rumors were true, she'd be heartbroken. Katie raised her hand. "Yes Katie, you know the answer?!" Ms. Oh said shocked. Katie rarely raises her hand. "No I was hoping for a hall pass?" Katie asked politely. Ms. Oh sighed, handing over the pass.

Katie walked out of the classroom calmly, but as soon as she was out of sight, she broke out into a run. She stumbled to a halt at what she saw. She ran back to Ms. Oh and literally dragged her to the sight. Ms. Oh gasped and, grabbing her walkie talkie, called Mr Simpson. "Mr. Simpson, come to the senior hall right outside of room 1-132. Right away." Ms. Oh said frantically. "Winnie, what is it?" Simpson said nervously. "You'll have to see it to believe it." Ms. Oh bursted into classroom 1-132 and out came the Mr. Townsend along with this class. They all stood frozen in shock.

Dallas was in Mr. Townsend's class. He saw the scene, and fainted himself. By now they had two teachers and 39 students watching the scene. For there, in front . Oh and Mr. Townsend, lay a girl with short curly hair and bloody cut wrists. Her chest was barely moving. There, lay a near dead Clare Diana Edwards.

**That's all for this half. Part two WILL be posted tomorrow. I will also write the NEXT chapter right after. But, I will post the 3rd chapter if I get at least 2 reviews. Bon Voyage! **

**~Lexi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Townsend is the Grade 12 Honors Algebra teacher. Dallas and Jake are both in this class. **

**Sorry, I know I said I'd update yesterday, but we spent the whole day in ER with my dad. :( We still don't know what is wrong with him. **

**A couple more things: KC never went to BC. How would you all like to see KC and Eli fight over Clare? And what about Darcy coming home. I have one more great idea for this story, and just to give you background for when it comes, Clare moved to Toronto when she was 13 from L.A. Also, Talia isn't the drug girl they portray her to be, she's kinda just a random girl that was in the right place at the right time.**

**Review or PM me with your opinion. Go Eclare and Klare shippers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

**Right Before Mr. Townsend comes out. **

**Dallas' POV. **

Audra has officially lost her mind. Why did she make us take honors algebra, when I'm still stuck on long division? Adam's passing with flying colors, but that's because he as Saint Clare to tutor him. I'd give a million bucks to whoever can get her to tutor me like that.

Speaking of Clare, I think I went to hard on the girl. The beer at her party was a bad idea. I just hope she got over it. I mean, she's Clare freaking Edwards, she's got Emo boy and Jesus club, she'll live.

Ms. Oh came bursting in. She whispered something in Mr. Townsend's ear and dragged him out the door. I stood up with everyone else and fought my way out the door. Jake was the first out the door, and when he saw the commotion, the dude burst into tears and fell to his knees. Katie went over to him and hugged him, crying as well. I fought my way through the crowd, and saw what they were all staring at.

My jaw dropped to the floor. Clare Edwards was lying there, her wrists cut and her hair tangled. Ms. Oh and Mr. Townsend were crouched next to her, and my head started spinning. My legs became weak, and my last thought being that I caused this, I pushed her over the edge. My legs gave away as everything went black.

**Third person POV**

When Dallas fainted, Luke Baker grabbed him from behind, keeping him from bashing his head in from the floor.

Mr. Simpson came running -literally running- in and, getting the same reaction as Dallas, nearly fainted. Ms. Oh and Mr. Townsend caught him just in time. Simpson finally regained full consciousness. "What happened here?!" Simpson said, shocked.

"What do you think happened?! She tried to KILL herself!" Marisol cried.

"Oh My Gosh!" Katie cried, hearing the words out loud for the first time as Jake wept as well.

"Does anyone know what and/or who pushed her over the edge?" Simpson asked the large group of seniors.

Luke looked down guiltily. Katie, Jake and Marisol all glared at Luke and (unconscious) Dallas.

"Mr. Baker. Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Simpson asked gently, although there was a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"No sir. Nothing." Luke said, swallowing a large lump in his throat.

"Are you _sure_?" Marisol asked him, not taking no for an answer.

"Ok, the team and I kind of crashed her birthday party and brought her beer, but that was last night, why would she be doing it now?"

"Um..." Marisol mumbled. Katie and Jake looked her. "Um what?"

"Um, there's a rumor going around that she slept with Dallas." Marisol mumbled, her voice growing quieter with every word.

Simpson rolled his eyes slightly, but nevertheless looked concerned.

"Who started this rumor?" Mr. Simpson asked annoyed, but not surprised, word traveled like wildfire. "Take a guess." Katie said darkly, glaring at Dallas, despite his lack of consciousness.

Simpson once again rolled his eyes.

"Oh thank God! There you guys are! A girl named Talia said as she, Eli, Jenna, Alli, Becky, KC, Mrs. Dawes and Adam came rushing in.

"I saw Clare in the bathroom, and when I tried to talk to her she took off, and I tried to find her after I came for Mrs. Dawes and then I couldn't find her. She must've tripped or something because she was bleeding pretty bad." Talia said. "How bad is it?" Mrs. Dawes asked quietly. Simpson looked down and moved, thus allowing them to see. Alli, Becky, Talia, Jenna and Mrs. Dawes covered their mouths in awe. Alli collapsed in a fit of tears for her best friend, and Talia, Becky and Jenna knelt down to comfort her. No one had noticed an absence until Mr. Townsend came back with Jake.

"We've called an ambulance and her parents. Anyone know where her phone is, so we can contact anyone else?"

Jenna looked up. "It's in her locker. But I don't know the combination. Do you know, Alli?" Jenna said gently, looking down at the crying girl.

Alli nodded, and Jenna, Becky, and Alli walked off to Clare's locker.

Alli, still crying, put in the combination and opened the locker. Alli pulled out her bag, handed it to Becky as Jenna and Alli searched her locker for her phone. "Uh, guys?" Becky said weakly. Alli and Jenna turned to her. "What's that?" Becky asked, pointing to a piece of paper sticking out of a locker. Alli took the paper out, unfolded it and read a line or two.

All of the sudden, Alli shrieked and dropped the paper, falling to the floor crying hysterically once again. Jenna ran over to the girl and Becky picked up the paper. Becky too dropped it and started crying. Jenna looked at Becky shocked. Jenna pulled Alli and Becky both into a hug.

Jenna picked up the letter and started crying as well, but didn't drop the paper, and kept reading.

_I Love you. I'm sorry, the stress is too much._

_They are spreading awful rumors about me. _

_And they aren't true. I didn't sleep with Dallas, I swear I didn't._

_I realize, doing this, I'm letting them win, all of them. Asher, Dallas, The Ice Hounds, all of them. But by the time you read this, it won't matter. I love you, please don't forget that. Tell my mom and Dad I love them, tell Darcy I missed her for so long, and I love her, she's always been my best friend in the world. I love you all._

_-CLARE_

It was written in Clare's messy cursive writing. Jenna folded it back up and stuck it in her back pocket. Searched her locker, finding her phone on the top shelf. Alli, Jenna and Becky set off to find the group.

The EMS guys were picking Clare up and taking her out, and Jenna went to Simpson and gave him the letter. He had a similar reaction to the girls, covering his mouth and dropping the paper.

Jenna picked it up and tucked it away in her pocket again while pulling out Clare's phone. She handed it to Simpson and he scrolled through the contacts.

"Who is Darcy?" Simpson asked curiously. **(A/N: Remember, Simpson wasn't principal when Darcy was at Degrassi) **"Darcy is Clare's older sister, she's in Africa." Alli said.

Alli took the phone and clicked on Darcy's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" She sounded worried. "This is Alli, Clare's-" Alli started, but Darcy cut her off.

"I remember, Clare's best friend. How is she? Mom just called, I'm coming home!" Darcy rambled. "We don't know, they just took her." Alli explained, more tears forming in her eyes.

"We can talk when I get there, I'm going on the first fight to New York, then to Toronto. See you when I get there?" Darcy continued to ramble.

"Yeah see you then" Alli said, the hung up. Alli sighed, then she got up, she had to give someone a piece of her mind.

**Who is Alli going to talk to? Stay tuned to find out! **

**Reviews really do make me update faster. Love you all!**

**~Lexi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, New chapter already? Uh...YEAH!**

**Are YOU ready for the return of... **

**ASHER SHOSTAK?! I HATE HIS GUTS!**

**Ahem, now that I got that off my chest, I can finally WRITE know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, KC wouldn't have moved away and Klare would have lived on FOREVER!**

"Hi, my name is Alli Bhandari, I called to set up an appointment with Asher, is he busy now?" Alli asked the receptionist.

"Yes, you can see him now, follow me." She said politely. "My name is Jennifer by the way." She said with a warm smile.

"Wait. You're Jennifer, Jennifer! The one who tried to press charges on Asher for sexual harassment in the workplace!" Alli exclaimed. Jennifer's eyes narrowed. "Yes..." She said suspiciously, her whole demeanor changing from polite and happy to suspicious and scary. "No, I'm not mad, I'm Alli Bhandari, Clare Edward's best friend in the whole wide world. Her words, not mine!" Alli said with a huge grin on her face.

"Actually, that's what I need to talk to Asher about, Clare. Maybe you should join us." Alli suggested. Jennifer nodded. They continued their walk to Asher's office.

"Hello? Alli is here to talk with you." Jennifer said weakly, clearly nervous.

"Come in." Asher said, not even bothering to look up. "You may want to sit down." Alli suggested coldly. Asher looked at her shocked. "Little girl, you need to learn some manners. I am very busy, so just talk, I'm listening." Asher said coldly.

"I think you should hear her out." Jennifer said, still nervous, but braver.

Asher sighed, and sat down to stare darkly at the teen.

"Well..." Asher said annoyed. "Don't give me 'Well.' You don't know who I am, do you?" Alli said, bravely. Asher shook his head. "My name is Alli Bhandari, I am Clare Edwards' best friend, and we are here to talk about her. How do you feel about you accusations?" Alli asked, feeling like a reporter.

"I feel like they are trying too hard to push something they clearly made up." Asher said confidently, yet he shifted in his seat.

"Yes, and how would you feel if I told you that you almost killed a girl?" Alli said, feeling pain for her best friend. "Huh? You're crazy!" Asher said. "You heard me. You almost killed a girl. Indirectly, yet still, she lay unconscious in the hospital, feeling the pain _you _caused." Alli said, as Jennifer and Asher looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?" Jennifer asked gently, wrapping her arm comfortingly around the younger girl. "I think you can figure out what I mean. Or are you really that stupid?" Alli asked, trying to smirk, but couldn't, thinking about her best friend.

Alli pulled out her phone and showed Asher and Jennifer the pictures of Clare she took when she saw her.

Jennifer and Asher gasped. "So what can we do?" Asher asked, feigning sympathy. "You can fess up. Just to us, to show us you can at least do that." Alli said, keeping a straight face.

"Very well. I sexually harassed Clare and Jennifer in the workplace. You happy?" Asher said, desperate to get back to his work.

"Very." Alli said, smirking and revealing her phone.

"Oh, whoops! Silly me, I accidentally pressed the record button, now I have evidence that you harassed Clare. I gotta go, Bye!" Alli said, grabbing Jennifer and bolting out of there.

Once they were alone in the elevator, Jennifer asked "Did you really record him?" Alli nodded happily. "Listen." Alli said as she pressed 'playback'. Asher's slightly muffled voice came up. "I sexually harassed Clare and Jennifer in the workplace." Jennifer looked at Alli like she had just won the lottery, and after they got done with this case, they would have more money than they would have if they _had _won the lottery.

Jennifer and Alli high fived and planned what exactly they would say to the police.

**I know, suckish ending, but I'm belting fix my eyes by for KING AND COUNTRY while typing this so I get distracted easily. **

**I know it is short, but it was the only thing I could come up with quick enough. R&amp;R : ) **

**~Lexi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter. It is kind of a continuation of Chapter 2 when Darcy comes back and Alli, Jenna, Becky and Adam have to lay it all on Darcy. Yay, sounds like ****_so _****much fun! *insert sarcasm here* Anyways, you know the drill, Read and Review, PM me with ANY ideas for ANY story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. If I did, I would make Jenna go to BC and let KC stay, even with all the crap he put the others through. Plus Holly J., Sav, Fiona and Darcy never would have left. I don't own scars by Jonny Diaz either. **

It was a dark time for Darcy. She had just gotten word that her sister tried to kill herself. _Her Baby Sister. _Saint Clare. I guess St. Clare wasn't a saint anymore.

Darcy had had her own experience with cutting. She did it when she found out she was raped. Thank God Manny found her in time. "Now boarding flight 145 to New York. You must show your pass port before you board. Have a nice day." _Finally. _Darcy thought. She had been _waiting _for an hour for them to call her plane. She got up with her bright baby blue suitcase and got in line to show her passport.

Once she was cleared, she handed in her luggage and got on the plane. She laid back in her seat, shoved her headphones in her ears and put her iPhone on shuffle. A more than appropriate song came on.

_She holds for dear life _

_To the ends of the sleeves _

_In her hands_

_Covering up lies that she wrote _

_With a razor sharp pen_

_And the sting of the blade is no match for the pain_

_Of the loneliness she's going through_

_But we've all been there too_

_Praise God we don't have to hide scars _

_They just strengthen our wounds and they soften our hearts_

_They remind us of where we have been, but not who we are. _

_So praise God, praise God we don't have to hide scars. _

Darcy felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she reached for her phone and turned off the song. She sat there, absorbing the noise around her as a stranger sits next to her. "Hey, are you ok?" A woman with short curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes sat next to her. Darcy shook her head.

"You look like an older version of my sister." Darcy said, she was really crying at this point. The girl gave Darcy a sympathetic look and pulled her into a hug. Darcy cried harder into the girl's shoulder. Darcy finally pulled away.

"I'm sorry, it's just, my mom just called me and said my sister tried to kill herself, and I don't know why, I'm meeting her best friend when I get back." Darcy spilled.

"What's her name?" She asked gently. "Clare." Darcy said, quietly.

"I'm Margret. What's your name?" Margaret asked. "Darcy." Darcy said even quieter.

"Well, Darcy, you and Clare are in our prayers. I hope everything turns out alright, but I'd better go sit with my daughter before she starts crying." Margaret said. Darcy nodded.

The flight went smoothly, Darcy sat back and tried to forget about Clare for few minutes, but all that would help was the music coming from her phone.

* * *

After the all too long flight from Kenya to New York and from New York to Toronto, they finally landed at the Toronto airport.

Darcy got off the plane and got her baby blue suitcase and took off.

Darcy remembered the way to the dot, and saw the changes to be weird but for the better. Darcy saw the Dark-skinned girl she knew to be named as Alli, knowing right off this was Alli, Darcy had met her many times. She also saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair, a girl with _really _blonde hair and a boy with a sideways hat.

It wasn't long until Alli took notice of Darcy. "Darcy!" Alli yelled, jumping on the taller girl. The other three looked at her confused. "Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Darcy, Clare's big sister. Darcy, this is Adam, Becky and Jenna." Alli introduced. They all waved awkwardly as Alli pulled Darcy down to sit with them. "So, why did I have to get here again?" Darcy asked, already knowing the answer, but desperate to start conversation. "Clare still hasn't woken up yet! It's been 2 days!" Alli blurted.

Then, Becky, Jenna, Adam and Alli told Darcy everything. About Asher, Eli, KC, Jake and Glen. Darcy just listened, speechless.

Everything had changed since she was here. Darcy had a lot to learn- again.

**I know it's short, I'm just so tired, I wrote this in like 2 hours (with breaks) so I have really been trying to update quickly for you guys. I love you guys! I love you for simply clicking on this story and giving it a chance, despite how crappy it's been. I love you guys!**

**~Lexi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**I'm so bored! Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Thanks to xxwinterbeautyxx and COCACOLEMAN for reviewing. I love you guys!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

Darcy's POV

Alli, Jenna and Adam were catching me up on Clare. I was surprised, she had gotten her fair share of Degrassi drama.

My phone rang out all of the sudden, making Jenna and me jump.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone and taking a bite of my doughnut. "Darcy? Listen, we've got big news. You need to come to the hospital RIGHT NOW." My mom said in an unreadable voice. I spit out my doughnut. "Why? Did something bad happed?" I asked frantically. "Just- come to the hospital. Love you." My mom said this in an unreadable voice. I couldn't tell if she was overjoyed or about to jump off a bridge.

"Guys, we have to go! My mom just called and said we had to get to the hospital, she didn't say why, but she made it clear it was important." I explained. Jenna, Alli and Adam got up with me and we bolted to the hospital, warp speed ahead! (What can I say, I dated a nerd in Kenya- it didn't last).

When we got to the hospital, we ran in, Jenna guiding us, and the security guards looked at us like we were crazy. Adam quickly mumbled something to one of them and they nodded sympathetically. Jenna spotted Clare's mother and ran to her, Adam, Alli and Darcy at her heels. "What is it?" Jenna asked. "Where's Becky?" Helen asked. "She had to go home. We promised to call her when we got news. What is it?!" Jenna asked. Helen smiled weakly. She said nothing, but pointed toward what I was assuming was Clare's room. Eli and KC were in there, Eli was holding her hand and KC was talking quietly. I widened my eyes. Did that mean she woke up? "Did she wake up?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. My mom smiled weakly and nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

I could feel my eyes get watery too as I pulled my mom into a hug.

* * *

Clare's POV

I groaned internally. I could feel my arms stinging. I knew that feeling, the feeling I always got whenever I cut. I knew I had cut again, the first time since KC and I broke up. Wait, that can't be the infamous beeping. I got that _oh crap _factor when I realized I was in the hospital. _Someone must've found me. _I thought.

The last thing I remember is that Talia girl finding me, I bolted out of there, I fell and then it all became foggy. I wanted to open my eyes, to scream and punch whoever found me for not letting me die. Being at school nowadays was like a trip to Hell. With the Asher rumors spreading, along with the fact that about 90% of the school is _sure _St. Clare got drunk and hooked up with Dallas. Ok, the first part is true but _he _kissed _me _and _nothing_ happened.

Wait. Those are voices, guys talking. I could recognize one of them to be Eli, and the other one, I couldn't remember whose it was, I know I'd heard it many times before, but _where_?

"You have no right to be here!" Eli shouted. Wait, what? "Oh yeah, why not?" The other said. "_You _broke up with her for another girl, she told me she stayed up hours crying." Eli spat. "So? She's gotten over it! She has _you_!" The other voice. Let's see, I've only ever dated 3 guys, Eli, KC and Jake, I wonder if it was Jake, because I couldn't imagine KC coming to see _me. _I finally had the strength to slightly open one eye, and I was shocked by what I saw.

**Ok, guys, let's cover some business. **

**1) We finally found out what was wrong with my dad, he has an infection in his spinal cord, and they have to keep him in the hospital for at least 10 days to keep him off blood thinners like Plavix and baby Asprin, and then he may need surgery. **

**2) Guess what Clare will see when she opens her eyes. I have ideas, but I want to see what you think. **

**a) Kc and Eli fighting **

**b) Jake and Eli fighting**

**c) Ms. Oh, Mr. Townsend, Jake, Mr. Simpson, Glen (Clare's step-dad) and Randall (Clare's biological dad) along with KC or Jake fighting with Eli or...**

**d) Dallas and Becky kissing and Kc and Eli fighting. **

**Place your votes through reviews or PM me. Reviews actually _do_** **make me update faster, but I need to know what to do. Only a few more chapters, then I move on to But Everyone's Afraid Of The Dark and In a Coma. R&amp;R, **

**~Lexi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**So,**** long time, no see. Was everyone else as shocked as I was when Clare found out she was pregnant? Also, let's pretend that Darcy didn't know Mr. Simpson and vice versa for the sake of this story. And pretend when KC wanted to hook up with Clare, not just cheat off her test. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

Clare's POV

I opened my eyes to see a sight I didn't expect to see beyond my wildest dreams. Ok maybe not my _wildest_ dreams but certainly not my normal dreams. I was in a hospital, but I could tell that from just the beepy machines and the strong smell of sanitizer.

But Eli was arguing- no fighting with someone. Like full on screaming. I squinted and saw that the mystery person was...KC? What would he be doing here? He made it clear he didn't care about me in grade nine when he cheated on me and then dumped me for my so called 'best friend.'

"You have no right being here, you broke her heart!" Eli yelled at KC.

"I have the right to visit her, that was years ago, she _clearly _has gotten over it!" KC yelled back.

"Guys, please." I mustered up the strength to talk, but my voice turned out coarse and rough. Their heads snapped to look at me and KC made it to my bed first and held my hand. Eli looked ready to punch KC and I shot him a warning look. He straightened up immediately. "Why are you here?" I asked and KC and he looked like he was going to cry. And this is KC were talking about here. "Clare, lately I've been feeling...lost. I need you to help me guide my way through. I love you, please, can we try again?" He asked meekly, like a scared child in the dark.

"KC." I started. "I forgave you a long time ago, but I'm with Eli now, I don't think we'd work out. Besides, the last time you wanted to get back together, I found out it was all so you could cheat off my test and try to hook up with me." I said. "Say WHAT now?" Eli said angrily, getting up from his seat. "Sit back down." I said demandingly, pointing at his seat. He strangely obeyed.

KC looked down. "Hey." I said soothingly, rubbing his arm. "Eli, could you get me a latte?" I asked politely. Eli got up and left, and KC looked up at me. His green eyes drilled into my now icy blue orbs and all of the sudden, he kissed me. My head told me to pull away but my heart told me to relax. So I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the feeling. It felt so much _better _than in had in grade 9. It made me feel _alive. _The only other time she felt this way was when Eli kissed her for the first time, for the Romeo and Juliet thing Ms. Dawes made us do.

I heard a crash and I pulled myself away from KC. I saw Eli, running off, and KC smirked. He pulled me back and I felt like everything was going to be okay for once.

**Okay, I know it's short, but that was the last chapter. I may or may not do a sequel, I'm working on my new story, keeping the faith. So, sequel, yay or nay?**

**R&amp;R, **

**~Lexi~**


End file.
